wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey (book 1)
Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey is a fanfiction roughly based off of the creator’s life, but a few changes was applied so it won’t be that similar to the character. The main protagonist is Sakura, a LeafWing and the main OC of SakuraTheLeafWing1223. Summary Sakura has been living with the other SapWings her whole life. Well, it wasn’t whole, though. She woke up in a strange room seeing her family mourning, and with strange dragons from different tribes she didn’t know about. After learning who she truly was before becoming the loyal soldier she is to this day, she was depressed and had a mental breakdown. Why was she hated? Why did those dragons hurt her? She knew the answer. It was all in one single book. Now she travels along with her old friends and makes new friends as she has a journey ahead of her: waiting for Sakura to meet her challenges. Prologue The whole school was panicking. Fury knew why, but he wished he didn’t. Why would Bronze do such thing to Sakura? What did she do to make Bronze nearly kill her? Fury knew Bronze. They were great friends. They hang out a lot, along with their closest friends, Phoenix, Aero, Dusktaker, and Frost. They were a team, a part of his life. But everything has changed since Sakura came. Bronze didn’t like how Sakura had acted, and neither did his group of friends. She was quiet, shy, and she was weak. Fury was the only one who befriended the LeafWing and they were good friends. Fury had liked the way she was a quiet agreeable dragon who never complained about anything. She was just shy. His friends, though, only think she is a bad influence to all of Pyrrhia. Bronze would trash-talk about Sakura, saying she deserves no fame at all and that she looks ugly and can’t fight at all, and the rest of the group would agree with him. Fury felt like his life is tearing to pieces at each insult Sakura had been given. His beloved, Tidal, had thought the same thing, and she confronted Bronze and his friends. “When are you guys gonna stop bullying Sakura?,” she had told them. “We aren’t bullying her, we were just telling the truth, am I right, boys?,” Bronze said in a conniving voice that Fury had never heard, and the group behind him were bobbing their heads in agreement. “Y’all know this can turn physically, right?,” Fury had spoken to the hybrid, his voice rising. “Why are you so worried about her?,” said the hybrid. “She obviously isn’t like us and should be kicked out of the continent.” Those words hit him like chains pinning him down so hard that he wasn’t strong enough to lift them up. And he was sure Sakura would feel the same thing if she heard those hurtful words from around the corner. After that conversation, he was still stung by those words. It was until the next day, Fury and Dusktaker were watching Bronze and his group of friends scarring and burning the poor LeafWing, nearly ending her life. Dusktaker was in shock and in horror. Aero just stayed silent, looking at the LeafWing‘s poor shape with frightened eyes. Phoenix smiled in amusement. Bronze smirked. Frost’s expression was full of guilt and shame. Fury just stayed there, paralyzed by what he had just witnessed. Every dragon around them were in shock by what had happened. Every dragon were scared and were already running, screaming. “Someone get the nurse!,” a dragonet cried out. “We are next!,” another yelled. “Why is this world full of bloodshed?,” a third dragonet said through tears. Aero was speaking now. “Oh no, what have we done?” “I feel like we took this too far, dude,” said Dusktaker to Bronze, now trembling in fear. “Don’t be so scared, ‘Prince of the NightWings’,” said Bronze, using air quotes. “We did the right thing to get rid of her.” But Dusktaker didn’t nod his head like he did before. His horror expression turned to a lava-hot steamed red expression. “DO YOU THINK THAT WAS THE RIGHT THING?!,” he yelled at the hybrid. “Chill, dude, there is nothing wrong with beating her up, I mean, we all hated her anyways,” Bronze said reassuringly, rolling his eyes. “Nothing wrong with beating her up?! That is SO reassuring of you, ‘Prince of the MudWings’,” said the red-faced NightWing prince. “Dusktaker is right, Bronze. Maybe we took this too far,” said Frost with worried eyes. Fury took a few steps away while the dragonets were arguing. It felt like he no longer wants to be with them again. He spread his orange wings and flapped away from the group. He saw that Tidal and her friends were lifting up Sakura and were flying to the direction where the nurse’s office is. At least his beloved SeaWing was the right dragon he wanted in his life. He can’t think of that now. He feels like this school was not suitable for him. It felt unsafe. He felt like being with his friends is the wrong thing to do. He didn’t realize that they will be like this. ‘Now to go back to the Sky Kingdom … … I no longer want to go to school again.’ His face became scrunched up. His eye pupils are now slits. ‘I wish I was dead.’ Sakura woke up to the sounds of whispers and sobbing surrounding her. She opened her eyes then closed them immediately. The light shining on her was too bright for her. “Ow,” she said, rubbing her forehead. Wow, she didn’t remember having a headache. What was she doing in this room? “Oh my goodness, Sakura, are you alright?,” said a very familiar voice. Her mother bent over to Sakura and hugged her. Then she stroked Sakura. “Um, yeah, I guess,” Sakura said. What does Mother mean by “alright”? Sakura was confused. Now she can see through the light. Her family were standing in front of Sakura. She can see that she is on a bed with white bedsheets. Her older brother Oak was lowering his head with a mournful expression, her two younger brothers were teary-eyed, and her twin sister Katsura was standing in front of her with a sad face. “Mother, what’s going on?,” she asked her mother. “You were beaten up by some horrible heartless dragons, but I know you are alright for now,” answered Mother. “Er, what?” Sakura was confused. She was beaten up? Since when? “Oh, and some nice dragons were there when you were beaten up,” the worried LeafWing mother said, pointing to some weird dragons. What tribes are they from? “But, Mother,” Sakura spoke. “Do I know them?” Chapter 1 Three years later … This moment Sakura will never forget. The stars were shining like crystals against a dark cave in full darkness. And below this beautifulness, settling for the astonishing view, were five dragons in different shades of green admiring the night sky. “When will we ever see the aurora that my mother said she had seen?,” asked Wintergreen. “She said it will show up in this time of year.” “Well, it’s either that she is lying to you or she is to dumb to remember when it will happen,” Aloe stated. “I mean, you know how adults are, they end up forgetting things that they did when they were our age.” “First of all, my mother is not lying to me, she always tells me the truth,” Wintergreen exclaimed. “Second of all, she wasn’t our age when she saw the aurora, she saw it the year before I was born. Third of all, she is NOT dumb, she is a freaking scientist, for the trees.” “Well, if she was telling you the truth, she would’ve told you who your father was,” said Aloe with a know-it-all face. Wintergreen was offended though. Poor him. Sakura knew how much Wintergreen hated to admit that his mother never told him who his father was for things other than personal reasons. He knew when his mother is lying. “Aloe, don’t be rude,” said Aloe’s younger brother, though he is older than Sakura. “You end up hurting the small bean’s feelings.” “Hey, shut up, you tree sprout,” said Wintergreen, blushing blue. Sakura wasn’t sure why Wintergreen is born the way he is. Something seems off about his appearance. His scales are aqua green. He has white spikes the size of small icicles. His wings are less leaf-like. His claw mark is dark blue, not a pale red or pale pink like the scars she has. The leaf fin on the end of his tail has more spikes then the leaf. Lastly his eyes are blue, or as Poplar described it, a glossy pastel blue. “I always wondered who my father was, but my mother never told me who it was,” Wintergreen said sadly. “I’m sure my mother has a good reason why she never told me about my father.” In his eyes, as Sakura can tell, Wintergreen isn’t sure if his mother is telling the truth. Sakura knows how Wintergreen feels. Banyan, his mother’s name, was neighbors with Sakura’s family. Her mother and Banyan are great friends, and Sakura knew that Banyan would never tell lies to her son or other dragons she’s close to. “Anyways, I think the aurora won’t be able to come out today, Wintergreen,” Sakura assured him. “Maybe they appear in the polar nights or something. “It was supposed to come out today, but I think we were at the wrong place to see the aurora,” she continued. “Maybe it’s better if we go home and rest, I mean, we all need sleep anyways.” Wintergreen stamped his foot in frustration, but sighed with agreement. “Oh, alright, I guess. I wanted to go home anyways.” “Oh, the trees, you don’t have to be sad, little bean,” said the voice of Sakura’s twin sister. All along Sakura thought that it was only her, Aloe, Poplar, and Wintergreen. She completely forgot about Katsura. It made her jump to hear her voice, so soft and calming. “Katsura, I’m sorry if I forgot you were there,” Sakura said apologetically. “It’s alright, Sakura,” Katsura said in her smooth voice, walking with her walking stick. “Oh, Wintergreen, I know how much you wanted to see the aurora and it’s beautiful colors so bad, but at least enjoy the view of the ones shining in the sky like glitter on obsidian.” She turned her head toward the direction of where Wintergreen is. “But the one who shines the most is you, my Mistletoe,” said Poplar with a smug grin. “Really, stop it, Poplar,” Wintergreen said with an annoyed look, but blushed. “Poplar and Wintergreen, two LeafWings who really like each other so badly that they wanna bite their ears off,” said Aloe from behind Sakura. “They like each other?,” Sakura asked, turning her head to the LeafWing princess. “It is pretty obvious, didn’t you know?,” Aloe said. “I definitely would say the same for Spruce,” Sakura said sarcastically. “He’d be like ‘oh my god, can I help you with those books, a gentleman always needs to do the lady’s job’,” Aloe said, copying the voice of Spruce with the smug expression he always has. “I’m actually surprised he volunteered to be your fiancé, but I know you would end up being with, well, you know,” Sakura said and looked over in the direction of her sister. Aloe scowled. “I hate my mother doing this to me, and she doesn’t know how much I love someone other than that stupid smug sprout.” The princess lashed her tail in the sand, sending bits of it flying around. “At least I am not royalty,” Sakura said. “All you have to do is act as if you are in charge when you just look like a rotten flesh left out for someone to take it but instead they die.” “Die of laughter,” Aloe said with a smirk. “I know what you mean, but I barely act that way.” “Sure you do,” Sakura said, not believing anything. “You know what I notice about you and your sister?,” asked Aloe. “You both don’t have anyone to call them your forever dragon.” “Well, I guess I haven’t found the right one yet,” Sakura replied, sighing sadly. “I can tell that you really want one right now,” Aloe said with a smug expression. “Well, not right no- A roar interrupted Sakura, and the five LeafWings stopped on their tracks and looked at where the roar came from. Sakura saw a flock of birds flying from the jungle and a rustle from the trees followed the sound of the birds squawking. A dragon came out from the jungle. Scales the color of the orange fruits approached Sakura and her friends with hints of black on her. She has four wings that are see through and Sakura thought she could see a hint of blue in them. Her eyes were so brown they could be mistaken for a hazelnut. She wore blue spectacles and a red clothing around her neck. She has long horns that are very sharp with a ridge on her head and another on her snout. Her tail ended with a stinging spike. Oh no, Sakura thought. There’s a HiveWing on LeafWing territory. Chapter 2 “Umm, hello,” said the HiveWing in a shy voice. “Where are you, you HiveWing?,” called a voice from a distance. The HiveWing cowered and ran to Sakura and her friends. The dragonet was about Sakura’s age, she noticed. Sakura started to turn a little red. Why does she look so cute when she was scared? Sakura shook her head. “Okay, HiveWing, who are you and what are you doing on LeafWing territory?” Sakura stood as tall as possible and and looked down at the HiveWing with a deep commanding voice. But how can she say that that way and act like she is the enemy. A cute enemy, she thought. “My name’s Andrena,” said the HiveWing. “I’m only here because a LeafWing is chasing me and I realized he was going to kill me.” Poor thing, Sakura thought. Suddenly the trees shook and popped out a LeafWing. He looked as if he was thirsty to kill Andrena. “Ha! Found you, you tree killer,” said the LeafWing. “I’m going to kill you.” Sakura saw that Andrena was hiding from behind her, frightened at the thought of getting killed. Sakura spread her wings to cover the HiveWing from sight while her friends were watching. “Leave her alone, you tree sprout, she did nothing to you.” “What do you mean?,” said the LeafWing, panting from the flying he had been doing. “This HiveWing is one of those tree killers that tried to take over every tribe on Pantala and nearly wiped out all the LeafWings!” “”You are so delusional, Oleander,” said Aloe from behind Sakura. “Those were stories from 150 years ago, and all the HiveWings are trying to form a peace treaty, but you PoisonWings always insisted that war is better to solve things.” Oleander saw that the LeafWing who was talking to him was the LeafWing princess. He bowed and said, “Okay, but Your Majesty, HiveWings are our enemies.” “We all want peace, not war,” Poplar said from behind the group. “If you don’t want that, then get out of here before I report this to the queen.” Poplar said this in a threatening voice so bad that Wintergreen was frightened. Oleander was shocked by the words the prince had said. “Yes, Your Majesty, I will be gone.” Then the PoisonWing turned around and walked back into the woods. “Alright, Andrena, you are saved now,” Sakura said, turning around to look at the HiveWing. Andrena walked out from behind her with relief on her face. “Anyways, since we saved your butt from that LeafWing, we would like to introduce ourselves,” said Aloe with a smile on her face. “I’m Princess Aloe, though I’m starting to hate being called Your Majesty and being bowed at, so don’t do that.” “This is my brother Poplar, the LeafWing prince and the best with a very scary voice, isn’t that right, brother o’ mine?” Aloe nudged her brother playfully and Poplar just shoved her back with a grin. “This is Sakura and Katsura, twins from a very loyal family, and both of them have Leafspeak.” Katsura waved at the direction of Andrena and the HiveWing waved back. Sakura just smiled, which she hated to. She never smiled unless it’s necessary for her to do so. “Last of all, my brother’s boyfriend,” said Aloe with a “sorry-but-I-had-to” face. Wintergreen blushed while Poplar just talon-palmed, also turning red. “Wow, Wintergreen, I like your features, they are so unique,” Andrena said with wonder and curiosity on her eyes. “Oh, uh, thanks,” Wintergreen said awkwardly, still blushing about what Aloe had said. Everyone just stood there, awkwardness filling the air around them. Andrena looked at each of the five LeafWings in their face, though Sakura thought Andrena was looking at her the most. Sakura turned her head away so she wouldn’t have to look back at her face. Aloe just stood there, twining her claws around some seaweed that had washed ashore. Poplar was laid down on his back watching the stars. Wintergreen did the same. Finally, Katsura broke the silence. “Okay everyone, maybe we should all go home now, since it’s already late, as I can tell from the smell.” Andrena looked at Katsura. “You can’t see? Is it hard to go around?” “It was hard, but thanks to my family and friends’ help, I managed to get used to it,” answered the blind LeafWing, twining tails with Aloe, who reacted with embarrassment. “You have some great family and friends,” said Andrena. She smiled but it shrunk a little. She sighed. “I wished my father would spend time with me, but he is always away to do his job.” “Well, all our dads are like that,” Sakura spoke up. Wintergreen looked from watching stars at Sakura with a sad expression. “Almost all of them,” Sakura corrected herself. The little unique LeafWing doesn’t want Andrena to know about how he doesn’t know who his father was. “Anyways, let’s change the subject, you guys,” Aloe spoke up, and Sakura thought she wasn’t there for a second. “Are you going to any specific school, little HiveWing?” “Oh, yes,” Andrena said. “I was assigned to an all-tribe public school. It’s supposed to include the seven dragon tribes from the Distant Kingdoms.” More flying in soon ... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)